1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting module having an insulating-material housing, at least one conductor connecting terminal which is fitted into the insulating-material housing and is accessible via an associated conductor insertion opening in the insulating-material housing in order to hold an electrical conductor, and having at least one busbar bar, which is electrically connected to one or more associated conductor connecting terminals, is in the form of a round bar and is laid in associated channels in the insulating-material housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Connecting modules such as these are known from DE 295 02 347 U1. They are produced, for example, in the form of jumpering terminals with a plurality of levels which, in each level, have in each case one connecting body, in each case on the panel side and on the jumpering side, with a clamping point for the connection of an external electrical conductor. The connecting bodies are connected by means of internal electrical conductors, so-called busbar bars, which are held in a conductor bed, which runs in the form of a channel, in the insulating-material housing of the jumpering terminal.
The connecting modules are normally clipped onto mounting rails, and a plurality of them form a conductor connecting arrangement.
The connecting modules can also be used for other purposes, for example as relay base modules etc.
It is also known for such connecting modules to be designed with busbar bars which are manufactured as a continuous stamped and bent part integrally with the conductor connecting terminals. These integral busbar bars, which are provided with the conductor connecting terminals, must be matched to the conductor beds or conductor channels in the insulating-material housing such that they can be fitted without any problems, taking into account the manufacturing tolerances.
It is also known for the busbar bars to be manufactured separately as sheet-metal parts and for the conductor connecting terminals to be connected to the conductor connecting terminals after the flat and curved busbars have been inserted into the insulating-material housing.